


Mentor Watts

by Bridgyrose



Category: RWBY
Genre: Other, mentor!watts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23101042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bridgyrose/pseuds/Bridgyrose
Summary: What if Arthur Watts was a mentor to Weiss Schnee? Enjoy a series of skits that follow the au of Arthur Watts training and aiding Weiss as she becomes a huntress. RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth, not me.
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Watts: *watching Weiss: Again.  
Weiss: *nodding and fighting a small drone*   
Watts: Remember to keep calm. Watch it's movements. Everything is predictable.  
Weiss: *dodging the small strikes the drone created* I can do this!  
Watts: *using his glove to control the drone* Let's try something a bit more difficult…  
Weiss: *getting stunned by the drone and falling over*  
Watts: *sighing and getting down to Weiss* You need to pay attention.  
Weiss: *sighing and getting up* I almost had it…  
Watts: Almost.   
Weiss: *smiling* Thank you Uncle Arthur.  
Watts: *ruffling Weiss's hair* Now, go rest up. I'll see you again tomorrow.  
Weiss: *running off to get changed*  
Watts: *sighing as he looked at a message on his scroll* Dont hate me for this, Weiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Weiss: Me? Learn how to hack? I dont know what you're talking about.  
Ironwood: *sighing* Miss Schnee, this is the third time we've caught you looking at secret military records.  
Weiss: *sighing* Im worried about Winter.  
Ironwood: Apply to Atlas Academy. We have a place for you. And you could be close to Winter.  
Weiss: I cant. I need out of Atlas altogether. I cant stand to be close to my father. And Winter doesnt call nearly as much as she used to.  
Ironwood: You cant keep hacking our systems to get close to her.   
Weiss: I know.   
Ironwood: *standing up* Tell you what. Go to Beacon. And then join us after. We could put your skills to good use. I'll even send a letter of recommendation to Ozpin.   
Weiss: *smiling nervously* Thanks.  
Ironwood: *nodding* And Im sorry about what happened to Arthur. He was a good man and taught you well.  
Weiss: I… thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

Watts: *hacking into the Atlas security cams* That fool Ironwood. Never thought to change any of this.  
Tyrian: *watching him* And what kind of chaos are we up to today? Seeing top secret projects? Oh! I know! Getting some dirt on the general himself!  
Watts: *switching from camera to camera until he finds Weiss* Ah, there you are.  
Tyrian: *looking over Watts’ shoulder* A girl? You are spying on a girl? At least make sure to-  
Watts: I just wanted to see how my protege is doing.   
Tyrian: Booooring!  
Watts: *sighing* She’s my niece. And I had to leave her suddenly. I want to make sure that she is fine. That she remembers everything I taught her.  
Tyrian: *hesitating* Wait, you actually care about her?  
Watts: Of course I do. Why wouldn’t I?  
Tyrian: I didnt think you cared about anyone.  
Watts: I dont care about you. Or that girl that Salem has taken in. But I care about this one. She’s smart.   
Tyrian: *watching Weiss pull out her own gloves and trying to make a drone fly* I dont see the resemblance.  
Watts: *smiling* I cant believe she finally started that project. Oh I cannot wait to see the kind of mayhem she causes.  
Tyrian: Why dont we bring her here? Our Goddess could always use another devoted maiden.  
Watts; *cutting the feed* No. We leave her alone. I may hate her father, but I want her to stay out of this.  
Tyrian: *walking away* Right, right. You know she’ll get dragged into this sooner or later.  
Watts: *sighing* I really hope she doesnt…


End file.
